Battleship
by WhiteIcePhoenix
Summary: Its a normal day at the dojo until the gang hear some very...intersting noises coming from the bedroom Max and Ray disapeered into...Complete
1. Noises

**Battleship**

_Summary: Ray and Max are in a bedroom and the rest of the guys can hear some very…suggest-full noises…_

**I do not own beyblade in any form or way**

* * *

Tyson was in a pretty good mood today. He was actually on Kais good side today (for once…well, he thought he was, judging by how he wasn't glaring at him), Dragoon was in top condition and for the first time ever, his room didn't look like someone had robbed it then proceeded to chase a cat and a wild elephant around it several times. Anyway, the point was, he was in a good mood. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and- 

"_Ray….why did you lick it?"_

The navy haired teen stopped in his tracks, before proceeding to walk backwards at a fast pace before coming to Rays bedroom door again. He pressed his ear to it and listened.

"**_Well, that's what you have to do, lick the head before you stick it in the hole, or it wont slide it. Plus, it really hurts if it catches."(1)_**

It took a moment for what the neko-jin in the room said to register in Tyson's head, and when it did, he blushed like there was no tomorrow. He knew he wasn't really meant to be eaves-dropping, but for some reason, he couldn't pull his ear away from the wood.

"Tyson, what are you-?"  
"Sh!" He hissed impatiently at Hilary, before concentrating on the door again. Daichi joined him, Hilary just sighed and gave them a look that said 'pathetic'. Kenny was nervous, streaming on something about how they shouldn't be listening in on Ray and Max. Kai and Hiro turned to go back to their original jobs. But by now, the twosome in the bedroom had become so loud, everyone froze at what they heard next.

"_There's no way I'm losing to you, you can't get that in my mouth!"(2)_

"**_That's what you think Maxie. And it's my move." _**A shuffling was heard before a small bang and a groan.

"_Oh man, I thought I had you that time!"_

"**_A three year old could beat you while you're in that position."(3)_**

Poor Kenny fainted; Hilary went green before running away. Tyson and Daichi went bright red, trying to prevent bad thoughts. Hiro attempted to pry his little brother from the door, while he had his own faint blush. Kai on the other hand had walked away by this time, muttering about how his training session was interrupted by two lovesick idiots.

Tyson somehow managed to stay against the door, and in the end Hiro gave up and listened in as well. But what they heard next was completely unexpected…

* * *

_And that's it for chapter 1 out of 3…and man did I enjoy writing this chappie, so please tell me what you think and review. Plus, tell me if the rating should go higher or not, thanks._

_And yes, I know I should be working on Cold Neglect, but a Virus hit my computer and wiped everything out. Anyway, R&R please! _


	2. Revealed

**Battleship**

_Summary: Ray and Max are in a bedroom and the rest of the guys can hear some very…suggest-full noises…_

**I do not own beyblade in any form or way**

* * *

"_**Max, have you ever actually done this before?"**  
_

"_No, but I saw Brooklyn and Hiro doing it before. Oh, and Tyson and Kai were really going at it the other day" _

Both Granger brothers blushed deep red while Daichi was stuck between amazement, disgust and amusement. He ended up with all three as he lent on the wood in hysterics, pointing at the two in front of him.

"You- you're both gay and had it with your rivals!" He was almost wetting himself and could barely hold himself up with laughter. Both Tyson and Hiro looked ready to break down the door as well as Daichis neck.

"_**I've only done this twice before truth be told, once with Mystel and I attempted a go with Daichi."** _

"What! But, Daichi can't even do it properly and Mystel doesn't know how to do it!"

Now the tables had turned and Hiro and Tyson laughed at the boy whose blush was redder than his hair, and amazing fete. Tyson leant against the door heavily grasping for breath, and he wrapped his hand round the doorknob to hold himself up. But as he did, Hiro leant on his brother for support of his laughter, and the door promptly fell open and hit the wall it was attached to with a bang.

Hiro, Tyson and Daichi leapt to their feet and looked at the bed to see…

No one…nada, nothing, zip, zilch, thin air, I'll continue when I find the dictionary in this mess of a closet.

Anyway, they looked around the room and when their eyes did find Ray and Max, they widened in shock at what they were doing...

* * *

_There you have it, chapter 2/3. Tomorrow, the third and final chap will be up and it will include FLUFF! Yay for fluff! Because I've watched a lot of beyblade lately, I can probably get them IC, which a few weeks ago would have been impossible. So, look forward to the update. Oh, and I apoligise for the chap shortness. The final chap will be longer though, and it will involve Max X Ray fluff, so look forward to it. See ya, R&R please!_


	3. Round 2!

**Battleship**

_Summary: Ray and Max are in a bedroom and the rest of the guys can hear some very…suggest-full noises…_

_**Rays thoughts  
**Max's Thoughts  
_**Everyone elses thoughts

* * *

**

**I do not own beyblade in any form or way**

* * *

"BATTLESHIP? YOU WERE PLAYING BATTLESHIP?"

Tyson was red with shock and embarrassment. Instead of walking in on his two best friends playing a certain game, he saw them lying on the floor.

Head to Head…

Opposite one another…

A small tub of spinach nearby…

And a game of battleship in-between them…

"Well, duh!" Max laughed. "Why, what did you think we were doing?"

At the mixes between embarrassment, guilt and anger, Ray and Max immediately caught on and went deep red.

"YOU THOUGHT WE WERE JACKING EACH OTHER OFF?"

Both boys were mixed between pissed, angered and humiliated. Well, in physical appearances. But mentally, they were both enjoying the sound of it…

"Come on guys, you know I don't like Max in that way!"  
"_This hurts so much…I love him, I want him, I want to kiss him so badly…but I cant, he'd either laugh at me or never talk to me again, and I don't know which is worse! Ray…I lo-"_

Maxes chain of thoughts was broken when he realised the guys were staring and he instantly agreed.

"Yeah, I don't li-like Ray like that…"  
"**_I knew it…why would he love me. He's so beautiful and smart and so many other things. He cheers me up and he's the only reason I stayed nearby. Max Mizuhara, I love you…"_**

Footsteps, light and thumping against the floorboards, came towards the room and the stony captain, i.e. Kai, appeared in the doorway.

"I suggest you pack it up and go to bed, because we have to be up by 5:30 and I do NOT want to hear any complaints."

With that he stroke off, a whining Tyson following alongside a snickering Daichi and an embarrassed Hiro. Ray and Max stared at each other and their eyes met, golden amber staring into light ocean blue.

The smaller blonde found himself pushing himself closer and Ray bent his head lower, their minds completely blank as both there eyes slid shut, their heads tilted slightly then their lips met.

The taller male wrapped his arm round ways waist and his hands cupped the back of Max's fluffy blonde head; in return, two slim, pale arms wrapped themselves round his neck as he was pulled deeper into the kiss.

Max felt a wet tongue run itself over his bottom lip, asking for entrance, which he gladly gave and their tongues danced together in whirl of fireworks and flesh.

Suddenly, Max pushed himself away and stared up at Ray and the neko-jin frowned at the fear in his eyes before realising.

They'd _kissed._

They actually…_kissed…_

Max's babbling interrupted him.

"I…sorry Ray, I…I …Love you! I love you okay, and I know you're gonna hate me so just hit me or yell or whatever, just put me out of my misery, okay?"

He spun round to run out of the room, but he let out a startled squeak as he was pulled back against Ray's broad chest, his tears wetting the white fabric as he clung to it.

"Ray…" It was barely audible, but Ray heard the small uttering of his name. He cupped the younger boys' cheek and smiled lightly.

"I love you too Maxie…" His smile got even brighter as the blonde smiled back, tears still pouring down his freckled cheeks. Almost immediately, the elder bent low and they kissed paisonatly once again. It wasn't long before Max found his shirt being removed…

* * *

Kai let out a small yawn as he made his way to the dojo kitchen to refill his glass of water.

As he walked past Max and Ray's room he heard a series of bangs, moans and suggest-ful noises. He shrugged and carried on walking. They were only playing another round of battleship after all…

At the next noise though, the captain swung round, stiff, staring at the door.

'**They ARE only playing battleship in there…aren't they…?'**

_**Fin**_

* * *

Answers to the numbers by the words/phrases:

Chap1…  
(1)- Ray meant that you lick the end of the battleship playing piece so it slides in…why, what did you think he meant?  
(2)- Max meant the spinach, obviously! Were you thinking about something else?  
(3)- He meant the position of battle he was in for the board game…pervert…

_To all amazing reviewers…  
_Sorry for not updating, but I'm just a lazy ass bitch -;; my bad, anyway, time to thank the reviewers! XD

Timeless4Life: Thanks for your review! I adore fics like these; I always end up in a fit of giggles as well. hands you a Max plushie and a cookie

Kiska Ookami Hiwatari: LoL, thanks, and it's meant to but now super hero pose the secret has been revealed! MUWHAHAHAHA! cough sorry, anyway, thanks! gives you Max plushie and a cookie

DuoHaruHeeroKaiKyoTasukiandTrowaLover: You said UPDATE! 96 times, LoL Frankie! XD Thanks buddy and see ya at school or…whatever! XD gives you Kai plushie and a box of ice cream

The Mad Empty Shell: Thanks! I didn't think it was funny really but I was laughing a lot! gives you Ray plushie and a cookie

Darkchildlover: Thanks Abbie! gives you chibi Brooklyn plushie and a muffin LoL, sorry about abandoning Cold Neglect, does this make up for it? And YOU WERE WRONG! NO TWISTER! XD

KiraraCutie: I love fics like these too, that's why I decided to write one! XD gives you Ray plushie and a cookie

HisokaYukiko: NOOOOO! YOU DISCOVERED THE TRUTH! IT BURNS I SAY, ITS BURNS! IM MELTING IM MELTING…melts, leaving behind a Ray plushie and a cookie, both with your name on it

BlackPanther17: You W00Ted me! YAY XD I'm so happy! Thanks for the review, see ya around! gives you Ray plushie and a cookie

Btw, I gave darkchildlover and DuoHaru ECT extra thingy because they're my best mates and I know them very well, especially because DuoHa… is my best mate! So don't be mean…

Bye bye! XD


End file.
